Anything You Want
by kiba kai
Summary: Wufei always hide his feeling for Duo.. but he will still hide it in the day that he might lost him? (Shounen Ai, 5x2)
1. Anything You Want

Anything You Want : by Kai

Disclaimer : I don't own them, no... thanks Sunrise   
Pairing : 2+5   
Catagory : Angst   
Warning : Yaoi   
Rating : PG   
Explanation : conversation in "-", thinking in _'Italic'_, flashback in //-// 

===============================================================   
-Anything you want-   
By Kai   
=============================================================== 

"Wufei, over here!" Quatre is waving his hand to him among the crowded in the waiting room of the hospital. 'His statement doesn't seems right.' 

"How is he?" Wufei asked between his fast breath after driving over the road's speed limit and running straight to the hospital. 

"The doctor didn't come out for almost 4 hours." 

"What took that long, Winner?!" he voice was nearly shouted and punched the wall nearby with the side of his fist 

"Wufei, look, now his Deathscythe is nothing more than a wrecked doll, I can say that it is almost miracle that he can contact us or even...even survived, you understand?!" Quatre tried to calm Wufei down, he had never seen the chinese pilot out of character like this before. 

Wufei tried to take a deep breath and asked " Where are the others?" 

"They're waiting in front of the operating room, we should join them." 

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

-meanwhile- in front of the operating room. 

"What do you think, Heero?" Trowa is leaning against the wall his arms folded across his chest and asking in an incredibly calm voice compared to the situation 

"About what? Duo or the mission?" 

Trowa stared back and made a slight curve at the corner of his mouth "I'm glad the you put 'the mission' after 'Duo'" 

"Trowa";that's the two syllables that he sent out along with his metal glare 

"About Duo, do you think he can make it?" 

"Judging from the condition that he was in when I dug him out of Deathscythe, it's 50/50" 

"50/50? I didn't expect you to say that, Heero" 

"Alright, there's only 15% for him to survive.." as soon as he finished his sentence, he felt one rough hand grab his shirt and a hard fist on his cheekbone. Heero lost his balance and hit the wall 

"What was that for, Wufei?" he asked, spitting a bloody tooth out, death in his eyes.. 

"15%? How can you say that!" Wufei's eyes are burning with anger too. Heero tried to punch him back but was stopped by Trowa and Quatre 

"That's enough, both of you! Calm down!" Quatre yelled at them "All we can do now is wait. We already have enough stress, so don't make things worse!!!" 

Heero freed himself from Trowa and Quatre's hands and sat back on the bench, Wufei ignored Heero and started walking around. 

After long minutes of walking back and forth, Heero said "Sit down Wufei; that won't help." Wufei was amazed at Heero's soothing tone and moved to sit next to him. 

_'Duo, please don't die..'_

------------------------------------------------------------ 

//"Wufeiiiiii" Shouted Duo while he gave Wufei his flying attack and ended up on top of him, both of his hands pressing Wufei's wrist to the floor 

"Kisama, Get off me!" 

"No, no Wufei you lost the bet, now you must do what I say!!" 

"I didn't say a thing and I didn't bet on it!" he tried to escape the braided pilot's grip, but he was tougher than he looked. 

"Chicken? You loser" Duo said while he dropped his nose down to nuzzle his prey's neck 

"Stop that, Maxwell. I'll do it myself!" 

Duo paused his ministration a little to say "You sure?" 

"Yes! Get off me." Then Duo let Wufei go, sat back and waited with the big smile 

"Look, Maxwell, I'm not going to..." 

"You won't?! Do you have any idea how hard it is to polished all our Gundams within a day? Come on; Heero, Trowa and Quatre already did what I demanded, you're the last one" 

"Sorry Maxwell, I have more important things to do" Wufei stood up and wished he could get out of the living room and away from wicked Duo as fast as he could But Duo, grinning Duo, jumped on Wufei's back. Wufei was lying on the floor again, but this time his chest and stomach face the floor with Duo's hands on his wrist once again, "Too slow, Wufei, now I'll do it" 

"No!" 

Duo lowered his jaw close to Wufei's neck and used his teeth to remove the rubber band from the ponytail. "There," he whispered. "Easy." Then he released him. Wufei got up, his silken black hair fell down his slim shoulder, but tried to turn his face away. Duo was stunned at the fact that Wufei's hair is very beautiful. It looked delicate and smooth, its color matching with his onyx eyes. 

He swallowed and managed to speak "Come on, Wufei. I just want to see your face when your hair is down." 

Wufei exhaled in frustration. No one had ever seen him like this before, but Duo did it just for fun. He turned to Duo and said, " Are you satisfied?!" 

"excuse me!" He didn't notice Duo's violet eyes were glowing with something inside. 

"Wufei, I .." 

"What?!" He didn't wait for the answer but stormed out of the room// 

------------------------------------------------- 

The operating room door was opened, all four pilot rushed to the doctor. 

"Are you with Mr. Maxwell?" 

"Yes" Wufei replied. "How is he?" 

"I wont' say that he's going to be alright, due to the amount of blood lost and some of his major organs aren't functioning properly, but we did our best. We'll just wait and see" 

"Can we see him?" Quatre asked. 

"We'll move him to ICU, go head and wait there" 

_'Wait?! How can I just wait?..'_

------------------------------------------------ 

//"Please Wufei, come with me." Duo asked with innocent eyes, kneeling beside Wufei's bed. 

"It's not my business" he answered and continued reading his chinese textbook and rolled on his side, away from Duo 

"Wufei, there's no one else home. Tomorrow will be Christmas eve and I need a Christmas tree" 

"That's nonsense Maxwell, I see no use of it" With the long silence, Wufei expected Duo to either continue his begging or get out of his room, but only silence with a little sound of sobs followed. He turned to see Duo, crying... 

"Maxwell, what's wrong?" Wufei had never seen Duo cry before and there was an unknown feeling tearing his at heart 

"I, I've waited all my life for this Christmas, you know? I celebrated my last Christmas 10 years ago at the church. We didn't have a Christmas tree. Just sitting together to keep our bodies warm and singing was the only thing we had.." 

Duo's past made Wufei regret his words. He never knew that this cheerful pilot used to have a harsh life. 

"After that, I was trained to be Gundam Pilot. I didn't even had a chance to think about it. This is my first Christmas after this goddamn war, Wufei,...I..." 

"Ok, Maxwell, anything you want.." he said as he wiped Duo's tear tenderly away with his finger// 

-------------------------------------------- 

"Are you with Mr. Maxwell? You can see him now" said the nurse to four boys "But he's hasn't gained consciousness...if he doesn't tomorrow morning-" 

"What?" Heero and Wufei asked in unison and glared at each other 

"He may not get up again.." 

"What do you mean by that?!" Wufei almost shouted at the nurse 

"Like the doctor said, his body was too weak. Don't make me answer any further questions. You don't want to know it" 

Wufei shook his head in disbelief, "I'm going in" 

Inside, Duo was lying on the white bed, his pale body entangled with the tubes from medical equipment along with the oxygen mask. Only the sign of breathing and a noise of a heartbeat parameter were the evidence that he was still alive. Quatre, Trowa and Heero followed him inside and didn't say a thing, until the trembling voice of Quatre broke the silence 

"Somebody must stay here with him, I'll get his clothes" 

"Do you want to stay, Wufei?" asked Heero, his voice sounded like he knew something but Wufei neither replied or turned back Quatre was not sure if he could hear Heero's question and was about to call his name out but Trowa touched Quatre's shoulder lightly in protest. His green eye guided Quatre to look at Wufei's hands that clutched tightly into fists. 

"I and Trowa will check out Deathscythe, Quatre is going to get your clothes, you stay here and take care of him, Wufei" Heero said. This time Wufei nodded slightly and said 

"Turn off the light before you go, he doesn't like it." 

"Aa" 

After Heero and Trowa left the room, Quatre said "I think I have to tell you something Wufei" 

"Can we talk later?" Quatre wasn't sure if Wufei's voice was trembling when he heard this. 

"Just one thing, Wufei." 

"What is it?" 

"I think Duo is in love with you..." Quatre said in a low voice, and waited for the other boy's reaction. 

"Yes, I think I know that too.." 

"You know? So why didn't you do anything?" 

"Do what? What do you want me to do, Winner?" 

"Anything, Wufei, Do you love him?" 

"Get out, Winner" 

"Fine, but think about it, Wufei" 

----------------------------------------------------- 

//"Wufei are you still awake?" Duo said after knocking on Wufei's door 

"You're going to wake me anyway, What is it?" Wufei got off his bed to open the door and saw Duo hugging his big fluffy pillow 

"I, er I can't sleep, would you...er...let me stay here?" 

"What's the difference between your room and mine?" 

"Quatre and Trowa are discussing about their new mission, I don't want to bother by telling them to turn off the light, beside, I just,...had a bad dream, I don't want to sleep alone" not many man can resist this sweet request, but unfortunately, Wufei was one of them.. 

"Go to Yuy's room, then" he said and closed the door, but even Wufei himself didn't know why he said that, maybe he felt that Duo are going to change him, or maybe it was him that changed because of Duo, and he didn't want to admit it..// 

----------------------------------------------------- 

_'Duo, I'm sorry, so sorry, please get up and curse me for ignoring you, but I, I can't..'_

---------------------------------------------------- 

//"I'm not Meiran anymore, call me Nataku. I'll protect the Dragon clan and the entire colony"// 

//"What do you think you're doing?! You're just a girl, you can't fight!" 

"Or do you want me to watch my home blown away? I'm not a coward like you!"// 

//No, don't die Nataku, I haven't proven myself worthy of being your husband" 

"Protect our home, protect the colony for.. me... "// 

//Stay with me Nataku. Protect me; give me your courage even though I'm not compatible with you, or anyone.."// 

------------------------------------------------ 

'Open your eyes Duo, please' Wufei said, laying his hand on Duo's, squeezing it a little as if it was going to make Duo feel his existence. He lifted that pale hand to his damp cheek 

_'Yes, I'm a coward, I don't want to face the truth. Even though Nataku is dead, I still think that she's around, and even I barely know my feelings. I still hide, still lie. But Duo, I swear to you and to myself; if only you will open your eyes again, I'll not runaway anymore. I'll do anything you want Duo. I'll let my hair down for you. I'll go with you wherever you want. I'll not let your cruel past hurt you no matter day or night and if you want to hear it, I'll say it Duo...'_

"I love you"   
  
  


fin~ 

============================================================== 

Kai: Did I said this is deathfic?, no? yes! because this is not (*^_^*) 

What about it? [feedback][1] please.. 

Edited by :Becky Chan!! thanks very MUCH 

   [1]: mailto:kiba_kai@yahoo.com



	2. Under the Pressure

Under the Pressure : by Kai

Disclaimer : I don'town them, no... thanks Sunrise   
Pairing : 2+5   
Catagory : angst   
Warning : Yaoi   
Note: This is a sequel to ['Anything you want'][1]

===============================================================   
-Under the Pressure-   
By Kai   
===============================================================   


"I love you" 

The words still echoed in Wufei's brain. Many long tormenting hours passed. Wufei couldn't even think of sleep, he just sat there beside Duo. He never thought the silence of this braided pilot could make him lose his mind this much. He looked at him, the pale bruised skin in the moonlight. No doubt that when he woke up the physical pain from them would hurt him. 

He cursed himself for his stupidity, because he can do nothing more than touch Duo's hand, just to make sure he's still here. And then, he saw Duo say something in his sleep under the oxygen mask. He checked his respiration counter. It read 'normal', so he removed the mask and leaned closer to listen. 

"Hee..ro, Heero, help..me , don't leave me alone.." 

Wufei was shocked. Why Heero? Even in his fatal state, all he could think of was Heero? He suddenly felt stupid, He thought Duo liked him but it just misreading... 

Duo still said those words over and over, in Wufei eyes, that reflected nothing more than Duo's feeling for Heero. He always thought he was compatible for no one since Meiran died, but he just made up his mind. He wanted to risk everything with Duo when he woke up. His pride, his honor, his feelings...but maybe it was too late. Just the words 'I love you' and all the rest of time in his life wasn't enough compared to all the bad things he had done. He couldn't revoke anything.. 

"Heero, Heero.." 

He couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He let them fall down in his eyes. He reached out his hand to Duo's forehead and soothed him gently. 

"Duo, it's me 'Heero'. I'm here with you. You don't have to worry about a thing. You're gonna be fine, Duo...you hear me?...Promise me one thing, Duo. Let me see your smile once more..." 

He barely said those words, and it hurted him so much. He removed his hand from Duo's forehead and replaced it with the light kiss, whispered the words 'I love you' for Heero and 'good bye' for himself. Wufei retreated to outside of the room, sobbing with no one but the cold wall before him. He heard the footstep behind him, 'that should be Quatre's'. He turned to him, wearing nicely the mask 'Heartless Bastard'. 

"Where have you been Winner? I'm very tired" he called. 

"I helped Heero and Trowa checked on Deathscythe, it's heavily damaged..." 

"Whatever, I'm going home" he said and walked out. 

"But Wufei, what about Duo? He needs you..." Wufei stopped at Quatre's words but didn't turn back 

"He didn't need me, Winner, he didn't..." 

--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Tell me about you and Duo" Trowa asked when they finish listed all the broken parts of Deathscythe. 

"There's no 'I and Duo'" 

"Come on Heero, don't lie to me" 

Heero let a small sigh and said "I don't know either, he's my friend but..." 

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After Quatre came in Duo's room, he quickly checked all the status: heartbeat, respiration, blood pressure. Relief that Duo was safe now, thank Allah. Their gundam pilot had trained hard enough and didn't die easily. Duo, just sleeping and ready to wake up at anytime. But something stalked Quatre's mind. 'Why did Wufei say that?' He decided to ask Duo about this. He had wanted to make things clear for Duo and Wufei for long time. It's no fun at all to watch them both torment each other with unspoken feelings... 

"Quatre?" 

"Oh! Duo, you're awake!!!!! I'm so glad!!!!!! How do you feel?" 

"Jeez, it hurts like hell. What happened?" 

"Rifle beam from Aires hit you. Thank Allah, you're still alive!!!!!" 

"Yeah, looks like my ribs are broken..." 

"Yes, some of them. And your leg and an arm..." 

"Huh, let's talk about that later. At least I'm still alive, like you said" He tried to be cheerful, he didn't want his friend to worry too much about him 

"What about the others?" he asked pointlessly. 

"Trowa and Heero should be done with your Deathscythe. I think they will be here soon and..." 

-Knock knock- He was interupted by the nurse 

"Oh, my, you woke up too fast!!! Wait a sec, I'll call the doctor!!" 

"And what, Quatre?" Duo was hoping he'll talk about Wufei 

"Wufei, he's.." 

-Knock knock- the nurse return with the doctor 

"Mr. Maxwell, this is unbelievable that you've gainned consciousness this fast!!!!! Sorry to say it straightaway, but at first even I thought you weren't gonna make it" 

Duo smiled bitterly at the doctor "Thanks." 

"Now, let me check on you." The doctor turned to Quatre "I'll wait outside." 

Quatre walked out just in time. Trowa and Heero had arrived. 

"What about him?" Heero asked 

"Don't worry Heero, he already woke up!!! The doctor is taking care of him." 

"Where's Wufei?" Trowa asked while looking around. 

"He left before Duo woke up. I don't know what happened." 

"That bastard!" Heero hissed and punched his other palm "I think I'll deal with him, myself!!! You two stay here" 

------------------------------------------------------------------- 

At their safe house, Wufei was standing at the stain glass door frame that lead to the wide open wood behind the house. He looked up at the sky. Bright sunlight welcomed him to the real world. After the longest night of dreaming, dreaming of something that wasn't his, he didn't think he could face Duo anymore. And the best way for him to do so was to leave and get away from their life; Duo and Heero, they should be good lovers...without him.. He didn't know where to go. To hell with that, he'll decide later. Now he just wanted to cool himself down from irrational thought. He stepped out the door, his bare feet walked on the cold grass that was still damp from the morning dew. 

He just walked and walked, not knowing where to stop or why he should stop. His pace increased mindlessly, each footstep turned out to be a run. And he kept running. Faster and faster. Until he missed his step and stumbled, rolling on the ground. He faced the bright sky. He couldn't stop thinking of Duo, not even for a single minute. The sunlight, just like Duo's smile. Both too bright for him. He must keep that in mind from now on. Duo's smile will be for Heero; only for Heero... 

He brought one hand to his chest where his heart is, where it used to be. He wanted to feel if it still beat or not. Unfortunately, it still beat and didn't seem to stop. But even that, why he felt pain, it came right from his heart. Every beat of it cost so much pain. 

'Stop, please stop...' he begged to no one but his shattered mind. 

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

When Heero first entered the house, there was no sign of anybody. Then he walked to Wufei's room, knocked lightly and said, "Wufei, are you inside? I need to talk to you." 

But no one replied. He knocked again and turned the doorknob. Wufei wasn't in the room. Heero made a mental note that it was in very bad shape. Almost all the books on the shelf were scattered on the floor mixed with the pieces of broken mirror. Pillow and blanket were piled at the corner of the room and the painted vase was rolling, its water soaked the carpet. But one thing that he noticed was the bag near the door. It was well packed and untouched. He could guess that it was treated with the different temper of its owner. 

"Why are you here, Yuy?" Wufei's voice came from behind, startling him. He couldn't manage to react 

"I think we should talk." The two boys glared at each other silently and Wufei retreated and lead their way to living room. Wufei let his body fall down on the sofa, trying not to think about what Heero wanted him to discuss. Heero followed him and just stood before him, looking at him pitifully. 

"Why did you leave him?" Heero started. 

Wufei looked back, anger rising. How can he ask him like this? "Why?" he laughed bitterly "There's no need for me to be there" 

"What are you talking about? You should have taken care of him till he woke up!" 

"Why me, Yuy? Why not you!" Wufei stood up and started yelling back 

"What are you trying to say, Wufei?" 

"I'm not a fool, Yuy. My emotions may be good toys for both of you to play with, but I have feelings and I get hurt!" Heero frowned, he didn't understand at all what Wufei was saying. So he didn't deny a thing. Wufei continued. "How can you do that Heero? You let Duo play around with me all the time and you let me stay there with him, aren't you jealous?" 

"Jealous? Of what?!" 

"Don't play dumb, Yuy; it won't work. Don't tell me you don't like him and don't tell me you didn't know that he liked you!" 

"I'm not! Where did you get that idea from?" 

"Where?! From my own eyes and my own ears! You may feel uneasy when I'm still around here, but not for long, Yuy. I will not bother you again!" Wufei said and turned to his room but Heero pulled his arm back and punched him heavily in the face. Wufei fell to the floor. His anger was gone. He felt defeated and didn't attempt to fight back. In his mind, Heero had 'won'. 

"Come on, Wufei, fight back! You don't give up this easily, do you?" 

"I give up." He glared at Heero wearily "I said, I give up. I want to be alone, please..." He pulled his knees to his chest and hid his face from Heero. His hands covered both his ears, and his world become narrowed just to his curled body. 

Heero almost didn't believe his eyes. What in the world could make this arrogant chinese pilot turn out to be like this? It was no use to say anything else, and Heero wasn't the type of person that could handle this situation easily like Quatre. He left Wufei like that and headed to the hospital. 

--------------------------------------------------- 

Heero arrived at the hospital and found Trowa and Quatre sitting next to Duo's bed. Duo was sleeping peacefully. 

"Is he ok?" Heero asked. 

"Yes, just sleeping. What about Wufei?" 

"He won't listen to anything. He said he's going to leave us-" 

"What?! He can't leave!" Quatre said. 

"Duo still needs to sleep, please lower your voice." Trowa warned him when Duo shifted to the other side. But quiet couldn't help anymore. Duo was half awake. 

"Mmm, morning everyone, is there something wrong? I heard that someone is going to leave?" 

"Wake up and listen Duo. Wufei is going to leave" Heero pulled him up by grabbing his gown roughly but the thing that woke him fully awake wasn't Heero action but his sentence... 

Before he could find any other question to asked, the door was knocked and opened hesitatingly. Wufei was standing there. Three of them knew what they should do. They all moved to the door, walked pass Wufei without saying a word. 

"Looks like you're doing fine..." Wufei began his sentence when the footsteps faded out 

"Yes" 

Wufei bit down his lip and tried to speak "I'm here to say good bye." 

Duo was shocked. What went wrong while he slept? Did he do something wrong? 

"Why, Wufei?" 

"Because I can't stay here with all of you...with you anymore..." 

"Wufei..." 

"Duo, I know I'm making things worse, but...but I'm sorry Duo...I..." he tried very hard to stare into those violet eyes. At least he wanted to face him when he said, "I love you.." 

Duo's mouth hung opened. What was this? Wufei loved him, but why he must leave... 

His head was still hazy from the sleeping pills, so he didn't react fast. But, 'Wufei's going to leave...' he couldn't force his mind to find the words, but his body, his broken body wouldn't allow Wufei to walk away. He stood up and reached for him   
"Wu..." 

Wufei heard Duo and turned back. Duo was about to fall to the floor, but Wufei caught him just in time. Wufei craddled him in his embrace. Duo couldn't stand straightaway so he used his only good arm to draw Wufei closer. 

"Don't go, Wufei, I love you, too" 

Wufei wasn't sure if he had heard clearly. He turned to look deep into the violet eyes, seeking the truth. "But...what about Heero? Don't you love him?" 

"Heero?, No, Why do you think I love him?" 

"You, you called him in your sleep, you told him not to leave you..." 

Duo thought about that and his eyes widened. It must have been in his dream. "I get it, you want to know why I said that?" Wufei nodded doubtfully "Because he's the only one I told about you...and he helped me through the bad time you gave me. He's my best friend." 

Wufei couldn't decide what to do first between apologize to Duo or curse himself for his craziness, but they were all forgotten by the sweet kiss that Duo gave him.   


fin~ 

============================================================== 

Kai: angst, angst and angst, ho' ho', for this fic, thanks to Chi Chan for saying 'Anything you want' should has a sequel, and this is what I made them turn out to be 

please please, I need [feedback][2] good or bad are welcome (*^_^*) 

Edited by: Becky Chan!!! ::kiss::   


   [1]: http://gundamwing13.topcities.com/anything.html
   [2]: mailto:kiba_kai@yahoo.com



End file.
